This invention relates to a framework for housing optical equipment having optical fiber cable. In an optical communication equipment, there are at least one electro-optical circuit unit and an optical fiber cable. In connecting two communication sites by an optical fiber cable, a surplus length of the cable is usually left in either side of the two sites. The surplus length of the cable must be dexterously disposed in the framework for housing the optical communication equipment.
A prior art of a framework for housing optical equipment having a surplus cable disposition board is disclosed in a Japanese patent application entitled "Framework for housing optical equipment" which is laid open as a Provisional Publication No. 148605/'91. FIG. 7 and FIG. 8 are perspective views of the prior art. A framework 102 for housing optical communication equipment 101 houses electro-optical circuit units 103. An optical fiber cable 106 is connected to an electro-optical circuit unit 103 through an optical connector 105 and an adapter 104. A surplus length of the optical fiber cable is coiled and mounted on a surplus cable disposition board 107 and is lead out of the framework 102 leaving a slackened part in a heat radiating duct 108.
A guide slot 110 is provided in a side plate 109 of the framework 102. The guide slot 110 comprises a vertical upward guide slot 110a and a horizontal guide slot 110b. In the horizontal guide slot 110b, a vertical downward slot portion 110c is provided.
Side protuberances 107a and 107b are provided at a forward part and a backward part of a side of the surplus cable disposition board 107. These side protuberances are inserted in the guide slot 110 of the side plate 109 for supporting the surplus cable disposition board 107. In a stationary state of the surplus cable disposition board 107, the side protuberance 107b at the backward part is positioned at the top of the vertical upward guide slot 110a, and the side protuberance 107a at the forward part is positioned in the vertical downward slot portion 110c. Thus, the surplus cable disposition board 107 is fixed in a slanted position in which the upper side of the board 107 is lifted.
In a working state of the surplus cable disposition board 107, connectors 105 are disconnected from the adapters 104 as shown in FIG. 8, the protuberances 107a and 107b of the disposition board 107 are moved to the horizontal guide slot 110b, and the surplus cable disposition board 107 is drawn forward in a horizontal position.
The framework of the prior art shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8 requires an extra space for drawing forward the surplus cable disposition board 107. The surplus cable is exposed on the board 107 unprotected in the stationary state as well as in the working state. The cable is liable to a damage by an unexpected external force. It is troublesome to disconnect and connect the cable connectors 105 in changing between the stationary state and the working state.
Moreover, the framework of FIG. 7 has a poor frontal accessibility, since electrical connectors(not shown in the drawing) for connecting electric cables to the electronic circuit units are placed behind the surplus cable disposition board 107.